boarsgoreswordsfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode List
Holy crap there are a lot of episodes. JOIN IN: To add your favorite quotes to an episode that does not have a hyperlink, edit this page, put double brackets around the entire episode title (everything after the bullet point), publish the edit, then click on the red hyperlink. This will take you to the new episode page, where you can add whatever. Game of Thrones Season 1: *1-1: Winter Is Coming on Ivan and Red *1-2: The Kings Rode Many, Many Things *1-3: Lord Snow Hits the Wall *1-4: Cripples, Bastards, Ivan, and Red *1-5: The Wolf and the Lion Shave Their Chests *1-6: Comeuppance *1-7: You Win Or You Cry Subserviently *1-8: The Endy Point *1-9: Winter Came *1-10: Fire And Blood...Eventually *1-11: Season 1 Re-OHHHHHHH SNAP! *1-13: Game of Thrones Gameshow! Book Club: A Game of Thrones *12: Book Club! *1-14: Purple Nurples and Imp Flips *1-15: Seriously, Bran is the BEST Climber *1-16: Catelyn Gives a S**t *1-17: Eddard the Lady Killer *1-18: Westeros' Spiderman is Weird *1-19: Gettin' Crabs at the Wall *1-20: Tarley the Two-Eyed Craven *1-21: WHO GAVE THE HALF-MAN AN AXE?! *1-22: Catelyn Climbs and Other Interesting Tales *1-23: The Smoking Pole *1-24: Ned Has a Dream *1-25: Not Even Christopher Nolan Talks About Dreams This Much *1-26: Cersei is Clearly In Mourning *1-27: The Sentient Wheelchair and the Dreadfort *1-28: The Flaming (Sword) Episode *1-29: You Tell 'Em, Drogo! *1-30: Yep, Your Dad Will Be Back Any Minute *1-31: Beheading Your In-laws, The Number One Cause Of Divorce *1-32: Winter Came and Went! *1-33: Special Misfits Edition Post-Book Club 1 Episodes: *34: Book VS Show! *35: WYSBW: Sherlock *36: WYSBW: Downton Abbey *37: WYSBW: Steven Moffat Doctor Who *38: Red Loves Game of Thrones Game of Thrones Season 2: *2-1: Peter North Remembers *2-2: The Knight Life *2-3: What is Dead May Never Record Two Days Late *2-4: The Secret Garden...OF BONES *2-5: The Ghost of Guy Branum *2-6: The Old Gods and Cthulhu *2-7: A Podcast Without Honor *2-8: The Prince of Bones It Is *2-9: Blackwater "Michael" Bay *2-10: Vulgar Hueyluis Book Club: A Clash of Kings *Clash 1: Hot Pie and the Rainbow Guard *Clash 2: The Hooded Cave of the Faceless Man *Clash 3: Narcs and Cravens and Eunuchs *Clash 4: A Pillar of Salt Wives *Clash 5: Admiring the Floorcraft *Clash 6: The Maker's Mark! *Clash 7: Acorn Paste and a Handful of Bugs *Clash 8: The Vision Board *Clash 9: A Jamie Oliver Wet Dream *Clash 10: Cats With Double-Edged Axes *Clash 11: Daenerys Needs to Check Out Twitter *Clash 12: Cats are Remarkable Lushes *Clash 13: The Empire Strikes Back it is Not *Clash 14: Sir Comma Daniel Preston and Other Knights *Clash 15: Homeopathy and the Sorrowful Men *Clash 16: Rattleshirt and Parties of Five *Clash 17: A Splendor of Predictions and Also Looper *Clash 18: Ted Talks and 3-Eyed Babies *Clash 19: Jon, Odie, and Street Lichen *Clash 20: And Introducing Mitch Hedburg as Ned Stark *Clash 21: Your World Champion Giants! No, The Other Kind *Clash 22: The Defense of Armed Banditry Act *Clash 23: Book Throwing and Introducing Arya as Future Nan! *Clash 24: The Quarter Nose is All the Rage Post-Book Club 2 Episodes: *Clash 25: Clash of Kings vs Game of Thrones Season 2 *Please, Please, Don't Kill Me: The Game of Thrones Season 2 Game Show! *WYSBW - The Newsroom, Should or Shouldn't Edition *WYSBW - Doctor Who "A Christmas Carol"